Charge of the Light Vignettes
Charge of the Light Vignettes, is a vignette by ElrodW featureing Charge. It was published on 2019-04-01 and occurs from 2007-08-24 to 2007-08-29. It is preceded by Charge 3: Point d'inflexion. At the time this page was created, there is no following story. Summary Part 1: Targets of Opportunity 2007-08-24 Adalie Vitesse discusses what she's taking to Whateley in a few days with her father. Her father is very concerned with the shipment, as well as Adalie's younger sister, Amalie, who will be going as well. 2007-08-28 That afternoon Adalie Vitesse gets to Whateley and checks her shipment in with Security. She meets Alicia Thacker on the way. She has lunch with Kayda Franks and Alicia. 2007-08-29 In the morning, Adalie Vitesse meets with her faculty advisor, Madame Prudhomme, and changes a course and adds another one. Her advisor checks to see if it's a joke, but Adalie assures her that it isn't. Her advisor makes the changes. Almost immediately there's a call from Administration about the changes; Adalie is to get to Administration immediately. Adalie meets with Headmistress Carson, Assistant Headmistress Hartford and the Dean of Students. They initially think it's a prank, but Adalie convinces them it might not be. Booker, one of the campus bookies, gets a hot tip from his girlfriend about the situation. He begins to set up the odds. He has Tweak set up a pay-per-view. Gunny Bardue administers the necessary tests to Adalie Vitesse, Alicia Thacker and Kayda Franks. Just before the action starts, a freshman girl who Booker doesn't recognize places a small bet. In the event, all three girls pass. Gunny tells them that they need to take the ROTC marksmanship course (one hour before dinner on Sunday), mostly to give the Grunt's some motivation to improve. Headmistress Carson approves Adalie Vitesse's course requests. Booker and Linda wrap up with a nice profit. They still haven't recognized the freshman girl as Adalie Vitesse's younger sister, Amalie. Characters In order of appearance, except families, etc. are listed completely when the first member appears. Part 1 *Vitesse family **Jacques Vitesse - father **Charge - Adalie Vitesse - eldest daughter **Amelie Vitesse - second daughter; no code name known **Nichole Beaulieau - Jacques fiance, about to become his second wife. **Therese Lecuyer - Adalie's "aunt Tessa", French counselor worker in Boston consulate. (Note: name confusion - other stories say she's "Teri". *Headrush - Alicia Thacker - Adalie's roommate. *Pejuta - Kayda Franks - student, spent part of the summer together. *Fred O'Connell - shipping and warehousing. *Emily - Security desk officer *Colin Forsyth - Lt. Forsythe - 1st Platoon *Madame Prudhomme - Adalie's faculty advisor *MCO - mentioned *Elaine Claire - Administration's administrative assistant *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress *Mrs. Shugendo - Dean of Students *Booker - student bookie *Tweak - Linda ? - Booker's girlfriend who has a pipeline into security *Bomber - one of the Grunts. *Memo - another bookie *Oscar Bardue - Gunnery Sgt, Bardue - Crisis simulation team leader, Ranges. *Armadillo - - student, mention. Category:ElrodW Category:Gen1 Category:Stories